gravityfallsrpfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Haileytheheroine/Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Part 1
Dipper and Mabel enter the Mystery Shack with their clothes tore up.* Dipper: Man, who knew that regular wild animals were THAT vicious. Mabel: I surely didn't. Haha, I said "surely". :P *Wendy's leaning back in her chair behind the cash register reading a magazine. She looks over at Dipper and Mabel and notice their clothes.* Wendy: Woah, what happen to you guys? Dipper: Us? Oh, nothing. We were just- Mabel: Fighting some wild animals. Wendy: Sounds cool. Mabel: Yeah. Except Dipper got beaten up by a bunny. Haha. Wendy: Heheh, nice going, Big Dipper. Dipper: Heheh, shut up! *they all laugh* Wendy: Hey, I forgot to tell you guys, but my cousin is coming to town. Dipper: The one that works at the lumber mill? Wendy: There's actually quite a few of my cousins that live there. Its just one of them coming though. Dipper: Oh, cool. Wendy: Yeah, she's your age. Mabel: Cool! Maybe her and I will become friends, *whispers with big eyes* best friends. Dipper: Yeah, what does she look like. Wendy: Well, she has orange hair, wears some kind of hat, and wears stripes and brown pants. She's your height, so you're lucky not to have anyone taller than you two. Dipper: Finally. Wendy: Heheh. *Stan Pines walks in from the living room. He sees Dipper and Mabel's clothes* Stan: Yesh, what happen to you two? Mabel: Fighting wild animals in the forest. Stan: *stares at them blankly disturbed for 5 seconds* Okay then. *turns to Wendy* Wendy, get back to work. Wendy: Aye, aye, Captain. Stan: Dipper, Mabel, go change your clothes. Mabel & Dipper: Okay. *Soos walks in.* Soos: Hey, Mr. Pines. Stan: What is it, Soos? Soos: I don't know how to fix the car. Should I get a mechanic? Stan: Of course not! Mechanics charge money to fix cars. Soos: Well, isn't that the point? Stan: No! Now go get the manual and figure it out! Soos: Yes, Mr. Pines. *Stan exits outside. Dipper & Mabel enter their room.* Dipper: I wonder... *takes off his vest* Mabel: Wonder about what? *takes off green sweater with a koala bear decal on it (has a light blue shirt under the sweater)* Dipper: Just about... stuff. *throws vest in a random pile of clothes* Mabel: Oh! *smiles* I know what you're wondering about. Dipper: *takes off his shirt and throws it into the random pile of clothes* What do you think I'm wondering about? Mabel: Wendy's cousin. *smiles* Dipper: *puts on a clean shirt* Haha, your funny. Mabel: Dipper, I knew when you liked Wendy. Dipper: *puts on a clean vest* How so? Mabel: You told me. *flashback: in Dipper and Mabel's room at the beginning of summer (after meeting Wendy)* Dipper: *sitting on his bed* Ahhh. Mabel: *while putting up posters* What's up, Dipper? Dipper: I think... Mabel: You think what? Dipper: I like Wendy. *back to the present* Dipper: Oh, yeah. Right. Mabel: So you can tell me. Dipper: The way Wendy described her cousin. Her cousin seems to sound, not normal. Mabel: What do you mean? *puts on a pink sweater with a blue kitten on it* Dipper: Like, she sounds unique. Mabel: Ohhh, *smiles* so you already like a girl you haven't met. Dipper: I didn't say that. Mabel: It sounds like that. Dipper: Well, I didn't mean it like that. Mabel: Well, okay then. Waup! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction